


Familiar

by QuestionedTurkey



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: College AU, Dempsey is a dumbass, Fix It Fic, M/M, Nikolai is.... drunk, Richtofen is a snob, Takeo says GAMER RIGHTS, The primis crew is in this, dont kill me, dw, it an excuse for a college Au that isnt a college au, not sure yet ksjdbgusdg, there might be nsfw later on, they're just in later, this isnt canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionedTurkey/pseuds/QuestionedTurkey
Summary: There is only one universe now and our heroes had to go somewhere. They are reborn into the new world and by some twist of fate all end up at the same college. Dempsey has never met these people before, but for some reason he cant drop the feeling that he might know them better than he realizes.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I’ve been thinking about and working on this fic for a long time and I really hope you like it! 

This is actually not an AU! Here’s a few things you need to know before reading:

1\. This follows mainly the ultimis crew. Don’t worry, the primis crew IS in this! Just not the main focus. Because I like the ultimis crew a whole lot djsbdjdbf  
2\. This story follows the assumption that both crews were reborn into the new universe in present day. I know that’s not what happened, but it’s my story and I can write what I want  
3\. Accuracy is super important to me, so I’ve spent probably over 10 hours just researching this stupid college and learning about college football for this fic. It’s not going to be exact, but I really tried my best to stay true to the school and sport, so if you see a mistake please go easy on me ;w;  
4\. The characters are all around 19-20 years old. The story takes place in 2019, and NO they have no memory of their past lives. Well... not that they can recall currently, that is ;)

If by some random chance you enjoy this fic and want to draw some art for it, PLEASE send it to me! My tumblr is https://questionedturkey.tumblr.com/ Ill also be posting updates and previews about the fic there!

I have no update schedule for this fic. I just kind of write when I want to so updates might be a little slow or crazy fast, it just depends! Chapters are going to be medium length, around 2 or 3k words long!

Please leave a kudos and a comment! It really keeps me going and gives me a lot of inspiration!!! I hope you like it :>


	2. Chapter 2

It was an unusually hot day in Carson City, Nevada when Thomas Dempsey was born. The scorching heat in what was supposed to be the middle of fall was brutal but that didn’t stop that little badass from making his way into the world kicking and screaming from the start. His mother and father took one look at him and knew he was going to give the world hell. 

That little hellraiser is me, but all my friends call me Tank now. Somethin’ about being the captain of the football team, being an unstoppable force of nature on the field and taking my team to state and _ winning_, but who am I to say? 

I seem pretty sure of exactly who I am, right? Anyone who has ever had a short conversation with me knows just what I was meant to be in this world. I was meant to be a marine! I know it in my damn soul! Anyone who knows me understands that there’s really only one path for me in this life. 

Well, everyone except for my parents. Maybe they know deep down, but they just cannot find it in themselves to accept it. It’s not that they have some secret vendetta against the military or anything; hell no! My family has more pride for this country in their pinkies than most people do in their entire bodies! They just didn’t want to see their boy get hurt. I don’t blame them for being hesitant to watch their son throw his life on the line, even if it is to protect this country. 

But that doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change my destiny. 

Funny enough, as the final summer of my high school life passed me by, I watched their minds slowly open. Not change, they never would, but around a month ago my parents finally seemed to be open to the discussion at the least. They were still against it, but they were willing to make a deal with me if only to see how serious I was about this decision. During my 19th birthday last month, they handed me a pamphlet for a college: The University of Nevada: Reno. This was one of the (many) colleges begging me to attend their school on a full ride if I played for their team.

My father had looked me in the eyes and said this, “Listen son, I raised you. I changed your diapers and I taught you how to be a man. I know how worked up you can get. I know that when you make up your mind on doin’ something, there’s no talking you down. You’re just as hard-headed as your old man.” He had put a hand on my shoulder and his expression grew serious, “Your mother and I worry, is all. So if you insist on going away all over the world and makin’ your mother worry, you can do this for the two of us.” He slid the pamphlet closer, “This college is close by. They’ll pay for every cent of it as long as you play for their team. You go to this college, you kick ass, and when you come out an educated man, if you’re still serious about joinin’ the army, your mother and I will respect your decision.” 

I had looked down at that pamphlet and understood what it was from the start. They wanted me to do some growing up at a big university and maybe once I saw all my other options, I’d change my mind. I felt a lot of things in that moment, the biggest being annoyance, but I accepted their terms. What could I say, they spoke a good game. Going to get a free education and coming out a smarter and more experienced man hurt absolutely no one. I could go have a little fun and maybe tighten a few screws up stairs while I was at it. I was a little disappointed at having to push my dream off by a couple more years, but the army will always need more soldiers. The marines will still be there in four years. My parents had been very good to me my whole life, and I could admit to myself that I owe them at least this much. 

And that’s the story of how I ended up standing in front of the college with all of my shit in a suitcase beside me. Winding sidewalks layered the ground in front of me as I stared up and around at the tall yellow buildings that I would be calling home. I’d heard good things about the dorm rooms, but I’d have to see for myself. I was a little nervous about meeting my dorm roommate, in case he was some kind of weirdo who was going to watch me sleep or something, but that was something I could handle. I pushed my feelings of doubt down and took a deep breath. I was going to be a marine! I’d soon have much bigger things to worry about than some weirdo room mate. This would be a walk in the park compared to boot camp alone. 

Feeling a new pep in my step, I began the journey up to the building with a smile. I had to admit I was pretty excited to start college. The thought of going to parties and meeting hot girls was _ very _ exciting to say the least. I had a lot to look forward to.

The lobby of the building I was assigned to was really nice. There were carpeted floors and an assortment of different colored chairs and tables scattered around. People were chatting happily with their things around them, probably meeting their roommates for the first time, like I was about to. The wave of noise from my fellow students was comforting as I made my way towards the elevator. I dragged my suitcase behind me as I stepped on, setting it beside me. I hadn’t brought a whole lot with me, just the necessities. Wouldn’t have much in the army anyway, so might as well get used to it now.

Right before the elevator doors closed, a hand inserted itself between them and pried them open, revealing a heavier set man who was a few inches taller than me. 

“Sorry, friend! Must catch this one.” He apologized in a thick Russian accent. The second he stepped onto the elevator, the overwhelming scent of alcohol slapped me in the face. I stifled a cough, almost swearing that I was getting tipsy off of the auroma alone. 

“Whoa!” I coughed out, forgetting how to breathe for a moment, “You just crawl out of a brewery, man?”

He let out a genuine full laugh before slapping me on the back with a lot more force than acceptable for a stranger on an elevator, “I wish, American! That sounds like good time to Nikolai!”

So his name was Nikolai. Typical name for a typical Russian. Funny. 

“You don’t plan on doing a whole lot of learning here, do you?” I chucked awkwardly.

He just shook his head with a smile on his face, “Who learns in college?”

I didn’t bother even starting to argue with this dude on that one. After having a thirty second conversation with the man I could already tell it would be a lot like trying to explain mechanical engineering to a lizard. 

The elevator dinged when it reached the floor I was assigned to. I grabbed my suitcase and began walking off but stopped when I heard a loud slap behind me. I turned to see Nikolai with his hand on his forehead sighing in frustration, “Silly me! This isn’t even the right building!” He muttered in Russian what I could only assume was cursing and frowned in intense anger as he hit the button for the first floor.

I chuckled and pointed at him as the doors closed, “Good luck with that, buddy.” 

A drunken smile creeped on his face right as the doors closed shut. I shook my head and exhaled to myself in disbelief before continuing my journey to my dorm. I had just got here and had already met a drunken idiot. Things were starting to look even more interesting than I had originally thought. 

A short trip down the hall later, I stood in front of the door to my dorm room for the next year. I knocked lightly on the door before opening it and stepping inside, “Hello? Anyone here yet?”

“About time. Come in.” I heard a voice call from inside. I closed the door behind me and turned around to see that the room had already been extremely decorated. Posters from several different video games were on almost every square inch of the wall, from Overwatch, League of Legends, Duty Calls, and so many more I didn’t recognize. The layout of the room was symmetrical from an invisible line down the center. On the right side of the room was a single twin bed, a desk with a chair, and plan white walls with tan carpet, and on the left side of the room was what I could only describe as an organized mess. The posters ended almost parallel with the invisible line, which I noticed pretty quickly. He seemed like the kind of guy that respected boundaries, which was a good sign so far. I looked over at his desk and saw a pretty complicated gaming pc setup that looked expensive. The bright, fading rainbow lights were almost overwhelming so I directed my gaze to the guy sitting in his bed dressed in pajamas patterned with little bears with top hats on them and a loose university t-shirt from this school. He had his longish black hair tied back in a short ponytail and the faintest hint of a mustache on his upper lip. He was definitely Asian, but I couldn’t quite place the origin. Japanese maybe? He seemed like a pretty laid back guy, based on first impressions alone. 

“You’re late. I’ve had my things unpacked for hours now. I hope this laziness doesn’t affect your living conditions as well.”

Okay, maybe not.

I walked past him and set my suitcase on my bed, starting the unpacking process, “Cool it, will ya? I got a late start, it’s kind of a long drive from Carson City.”

He snorted and set aside the book he was reading, “A long drive, you say? I came from _ Japan _ and I have arrived before you. This city, I believe it is thirty miles away?”

I felt my temper starting to rise. My eyebrow twitched while I pulled my clothes out of the suitcase, “Listen pal, we’ve got to live together for a year. The least we can do is be neutral.”

I heard an audible sigh and a squeak from his mattress as he stood behind me. I cast a glance over my shoulder at the man who was around my height. He glared at me and crossed his arms, giving me an annoyed look, “Why would I be neutral with someone so clearly irresponsible?”

I felt something in my head snap and before I could think I twirled around and pointed at him in anger, “Now you listen to me you little-“

My voice trailed off as a smile slowly crept its way onto my dorm mates face. He snorted before launching into a fit of laughter. I stared at him, completely confused as to what was happening and before I knew it the guy threw himself at me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

“You silly Americans! Always so fun to mess with! Welcome to the college, roomie!” He laughed, pulling back with his hands planted on my shoulders with a big stupid grin on his face. 

“I-“ I stammered, still not processing what had just happened, “Uh… hi?”

My hesitation seemed to go right over his head, “My name is Takeo Masaki! It is nice to meet you…?” He faded out, giving me a questioning look.

OH! He was asking for my name.

“Tank.” I replied simply, “Tank Dempsey.”

“It is very nice to meet you Tank Dempsey! I look forward to living with you!” His smile somehow managed to grow even wider.

I had to admit, this guy's positive attitude was infectious. I felt a smile weasel it’s way onto my face as well and gave him a pat on the back, “You too, Tak! Let me know if you need anything or wanna know the hottest spots around town, I’m your man!”

He giggled awkwardly but nodded, “I’m not the biggest party animal, but if I pass this semester you will be the first person I find!”

I went back to setting my clothes into a dresser that was by the door, picking out two of the four drawers for myself. I couldn’t stop grinning as I folded my clothes because Takeo was yelling in frustration at his computer behind me. Somethin’ about a “camping noob” whatever that is. My knowledge about video games was pretty limited. I spent most of my younger years outside with toy guns, but hearing someone so deeply invested in something they enjoyed was a nice thing to be around. 

As I closed my drawer I couldn’t help but think to myself, and I would never admit this out loud, how grateful I was that my parents made me go to school. I had a feeling it was going to be one hell of a ride. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........Takeo was wearing Freddy Fazbear pajamas. You have to live with this knowledge now.


End file.
